Oblivious Observations
by MadHatta21
Summary: You're so far out of the loop you don't even realize there IS a loop! For someone so oblivious, you sure do notice the strangest things.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was... I ****don't**** even know...  
**_

* * *

You sat Indian style on the floor, playing quietly with the kitten that Kuwabara had given you for your birthday a few days ago.

Hiei, as often was the case, was nearby lounging on your window sill staring out into nothing.

The silence was a comfortable one, but everyone knew that when things got too quiet the cogs inside your slightly off kilter brain would start spinning.

Hiei was not surprised when you finally spoke up, having expected it all along.

"Neh, Hiei-kun?"

He grunted in response, not even bothering to glance in your direction.

You continued with your yarn tug-of-war with the kitten, "How come you never use contractions?"

Of all the- Where the hell did you come up with this stuff?!

He snorted incredulously, "What do you mean?" He growled out.

You blinked up at him, pausing in your game with the kitten to think over your answer. "Well," you began, "In all the time I've known you I can't think of a single instance where you've used a contraction in your sentences. It's… strange…"

He scoffed at this, averting his attention back to the darkening sky, "Not as strange as watching you _humans _mutilate every word in the English (Japanese) Language."

You grinned, he had a very good point, "Hey Hiei-kun."

"hn?"

"You should teach my english class…"


	2. Chapter 2

You walked along the sidewalk, oblivious (as usual) to the group of shady looking guys standing on the corner ahead of you.  
With your nose in a book, it was a wonder you weren't killed crossing the street. You were so involved in the climax of the story and the amazing words of the heroine that you did not even notice the gang leader until your face collided with his back.

You rubbed your nose, sore from your reading glasses smashing into it and then looked up to formally apologize.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention please forgive me."

The man, who had by now spun furiously around, snickered and slung an arm around you.

"What's a mousy little thing like you doing in this part of town?"

You blinked, and then smiled at him, "I'm looking for a special present for my friend."

The guy plucked the book out of your hands and clapped it shut, leading you down the sidewalk with an arm around your shoulders. His friends followed along behind.

"This friend of yours, he's a guy?"

You stared at him in awe, "How did you know?!"

He smirked, "It was a lucky guess. So tell me, what did you have in mind for your buddy eh? Maybe I can show you where to find the right shop."

Your awed expression grew, "You would do that?!"

He laughed, "For a lost little mouse like you? Of course!"

You thought for a moment, "Well he really likes to fight, but he already has a sword…But he has terrible luck sometimes, so I think maybe I could get him something for good luck!"

The man snickered, "Is that so? Well it just so happens I know the perfect-"

You jumped up onto your toes suddenly, waving excitedly at a familiar face, "Yusuke! Yanki-kun* and his friends know where theres a good luck charm pl-hm?"

You blinked curiously, looking for your new found 'friends' only to find them all gone, "Where'd they go?"

Yusuke slung an arm around your neck, mussing up your hair as he half dragged you to a nearby shop laughing the whole way, "I guess they saw someone they knew," He chortled.

You blinked, "You skipped out on Keiko again huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Any normal human girl would at least be slightly fazed at the thought of being surrounded by demons.

At first glance you were a mere mousy human girl, who almost constantly had her nose in a book.

Of course the spirit detectives (Hiei especially) had long ago come to terms with the fact that there was absolutely nothing normal about you.

So when you carried on as usual at the demon world tournament, no one really noticed.

At least not until you chucked your book straight over Hiei's shoulder, and let out a triumphant shout as it smacked dead center of Koenma's forehead.

All eyes turned to you, despite Yusuke's chortling and Koenma's frightening glare you continued your rampage.

Striking a sudden triumphant pose and dramatically pointing your finger directly at Koenma in all his masked glory you shouted "Take THAT Tuxedo Mask!"

*****Extended Ending*****

Kurama, seemingly the only person in the vicinity who caught the reference bent down to pick up your comic book. He gave an exasperated sigh as he noticed exactly what you had been reading "I never pegged you for the Sailor Moon type _YN_."

You shrugged, pausing in your victory dance, "It's a hobby."


End file.
